kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Red Light, Green Light
Let's Play Red Light, Green Light is the 3rd episode of the first season of Kaeloo and of the series overall. It is a partial remake of the Pilot. Synopsis Kaeloo tries to have fun playing Red Light, Green Light with her friends, but Mr. Cat keeps doing horrible things to Quack Quack whenever her back is turned. Plot Stumpy is playing video games and Quack Quack is eating yogurt when Kaeloo comes by and greets them. When Quack Quack has difficulty opening a yogurt container, Kaeloo tries to help him but she can't open it either. Stumpy offers to cut it open with a chainsaw, but Kaeloo tells him that chainsaws are for cutting trees. Kaeloo whacks the bottom of the container, causing the yogurt inside to fly out and splatter on a nearby rock. Kaeloo tells Stumpy to use his head, but unfortunately, he thinks she is telling him to use his head to cut trees, and runs headlong into a tree in an attempt to do so. Later, as Quack Quack licks the yogurt off the rock, Kaeloo suggests that they can play Red Light, Green Light, and the excited Quack Quack throws the rock in the air, causing it to land on Stumpy's head. Kaeloo pulls a rope and the game equipment is set up. Mr. Cat, hearing the noise, realizes that the others are playing games again. Kaeloo says that the first person to touch the wall wins. She turns her back and when she turns around again, Stumpy's neck spasms. Kaeloo counts this as movement, sending the frustrated squirrel back to the starting line. Mr. Cat shows up and asks if he can play, and Kaeloo agrees to let him join them on the condition that he does not hurt Quack Quack. He (falsely) promises that he will not. After that, every time Kaeloo's back is turned, Mr. Cat does something horrible to Quack Quack, such as strangling him or sawing him in half, and Stumpy is sent back to he starting line. Eventually, Kaeloo catches Mr. Cat in the act of barbecuing Quack Quack (who is now tied up), and Stumpy is sent back to the starting line for pointing it out with his finger. Stumpy grabs a fire extinguisher and throws it at Quack Quack in an attempt to put out the fire, which surprisingly works. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo that it is normal to pick on one's friends, giving Quack Quack a yogurt to show their "friendship". Kaeloo turns her back, and Mr. Cat, having decided to cheat, uses one of his cat flaps to reach the wall. When the others call him out for cheating, he tells them that none of the rules forbid the usage of cat flaps. Kaeloo takes Mr. Cat's place near the other two, and Mr. Cat stands near the wall and turns around. After counting to three, he turns around and fires a bazooka. Kaeloo and Stumpy run out of the way, but Quack Quack stays in place. The missile hits him and he is sent flying. Mr. Cat says Quack Quack moved, angering Kaeloo and causing her to transform and beat him up. Quack Quack starts to fall from the sky, but he manages to break the ropes before hitting the ground. Despite being injured, he attempts to reach the wall. Stumpy is angry, since he had wanted to win since the beginning of the episode. He spots a chainsaw and a pair of roller skates nearby, giving him an idea. Rather than using the skates, Stumpy uses the chainsaw by putting its blade on the ground and letting it drag him along. Bad Kaeloo squashes Mr. Cat into a disc and throws him. Quack Quack nearly touches the wall, but Stumpy cuts through him with the chainsaw and touches the wall, winning. The disc-shaped Mr. Cat is the third one to reach the wall, having been thrown there by Bad Kaeloo. Later, Kaeloo stitches Quack Quack up and apologizes to everybody for getting angry. Mr. Cat says a swear word, angering Kaeloo and causing her to transform again. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Lola Felicia Trivia * First appearance of the sunny wall, the rope, the chainsaw, the pedestal, the magic box, the barbecue, the barbecue fork, the chef hat, the sausage, the small red cape, the roller skates, the cat flap, the saw, the fire extinguisher, the knives, the needle, the reel of thread, the missile and the magic rope. Continuity * This episode is a partial remake of the Pilot. * This is the first episode where Stumpy wins. * This episode is the first one to feature the running gag of objects falling on Stumpy's head. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Red Light, Green Light" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_1,_2,_3,_Soleil'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes